Si
by Blue Wylla
Summary: Avec des "si" on peut refaire des histoires et c'est avec ces "si" que je vais réécrire leur histoire. Suite de vignettes sur le couple Arya/Jaime. -EN PAUSE-
1. Prologue

**Donc voici le prologue de cette série de vignettes, pour "planter le décor".**

**Auteur: **Blue Wylla

**Pairing: **Arya Stark x Jaime Lannister (les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Game of Thrones ne m'appartiennent pas, dois-je réellement le signaler? ;))

* * *

**Prologue**

Quand l'arrestation de Eddard Stark fut proclamée, ce fut un séisme pour ses deux filles présentes à Port-Réal.

Mais malgré tout, Arya réussit à s'échapper.

Mais avec les "si", on peut refaire une histoire ...

Alors _si_Arya n'avait pas pu s'enfuir et que, pour tenir le Nord en mains après l'exécution de Lord Stark, Tywin Lannister, la Main du Roi avait décidé de la fiancer avec Jaime et ce avant que celui-ci s'en aille pour mener ses hommes contre le Nord.

Et après lui avoir enlevé le statut de membre de la Garde Royale, celui-ci devint donc son héritier pour Castral Roc. Le Jeune Lion pouvait, de ce fait, se fiancer officiellement.

Cela ne plut guère à Jaime et encore moins à Arya. L'écart d'âge en était la cause principale : Arya avait à peine neuf ans et Jaime trente. Lorsque Jaime s'en plaignit à son père, celui-ci ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que :"Comme ça, tu auras le temps de faire d'elle une épouse docile avant qu'elle ne puisse te donner d'enfants. Et puis Sansa est déjà fiancée à Joffrey."

Jaime se retrouva donc assigné à Castral Roc avec sa fiancée, pour s'occuper de l'arrière de la défense, ainsi que recueillir les prisonniers et les blessés, pendant que Tywin menait l'offensive et que Tyrion occupait la place de Main.

Jaime soupira dès le départ, quand il vit que celle-ci refusait de monter dans la calèche, préférant rester à cheval pour le voyage. Il dut donc intervenir: "laissez ! Si elle tient tant que ça à voyager à cheval je l'y autorise." Puis il s'adressa à elle : "par contre, tu n'as pas intérêt à te plaindre !

\- Je ne me plains pas pour si peu," dit-elle légèrement dédaigneuse. Il soupira.

Ça promettait!

Ahh ... Si elle avait pu s'échapper ...


	2. Le voyage

**Partie 1 : À 9 ans**

Le voyage

Jaime dut avouer que pour ses neuf ans, Arya était plutôt mature.

"C'est quand qu'on s'arrête ? C'est quand qu'on s'arrête ? C'est quand qu'on s'arrête ? C'est quand qu'on s'arrête ? C'est quand qu'on s'arrête ?"

Très patiente.

"C'est quand qu'on arrive?"

Très polie.

"Oh, Régicide! Je vous parle!"

Très sociable.

"Vous êtes qui, vous? Désolé je parle pas aux étrangers."

Et presque aussi belle que sa sœur. Presque...

Il se retourna, et la regarda : elle avait les cheveux en bataille et des cernes bien creusées à cause du voyage.

Non en fait, il avait dû rêver ...

Ah ... Si elle avait été plus comme ça ...


	3. Les bases

**À 9 ans**

Les bases

Le silence était pesant.

Très pesant.

Enfin, entre Jaime et Arya. Celui-ci se dit qu'il devait meubler ce silence: "Lady Arya, puisque vous allez devenir membre de ma famille, vous ... Vous vous devez de connaître certaine chose sur la maison Lannister, dit-il théâtralement

\- Les réponses aux questions auxquelles vous pensez sont : "Lion, or et rouge", "un Lannister paie toujours ses dettes" – non, en fait, c'est : "Je rugis " – et Castral Roc. C'est tout ce que vous vouliez que je vous dise ? Et ne m'appelez pas _Lady_ Arya!

\- Bien, _Arya._ Dans ce cas, ne m'appelez pas Régicide.

\- D'accord.

\- Je crois qu'on vient de faire notre quota de discussion journalière, dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour Arya.

\- Oui, je pense aussi."

S'il avait su, il n'aurait rien dit ...


	4. Le voyage II

**Kitty: Merci pour ta review et je vais essayer de faire plus attention ;) J'ai tendance à faire des phrases bizarres même en faisant attention ... Peut-être qu'avec l'expérience ça viendra ...**

**Aussi, merci à ceux qui ont follow.**

**À 9 ans**

Le voyage II

La petite troupe s'était arrêtée dans les bois ce soir-là. Jaime observait Arya qui tremblait même près du feu, c'était ... plutôt étonnant pour quelqu'un du Nord !

Il se leva, prit sa cape et la mit sur les épaules d'Arya. Elle leva les yeux vers lui en rougissant légèrement :"Merci, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- C'est rien.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que je suis sûr que vous êtes en train de tomber malade et que vous êtes déjà assez ... Embêtante. Pas besoin de rajouter la fièvre.

\- Non, je demandais pourquoi c'est rien?" Un froid tomba aussitôt, mais pas à cause de la nuit.

Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait rien demandé ...

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Les réactions

**À 9 ans**

Les réactions

"Robb, ils ont fiancé Sansa avec Jaime!

\- Euh, non Madame. C'est Lady Arya, corrigea le messager.

\- Oh par tous les dieux! Ma pauvre Arya ... se lamenta Lady Stark.

\- Combien de temps avant qu'on entende qu'elle a tenté de l'étrangler dans son sommeil ? Demanda Théon à Robb.

\- Je dirais une bonne semaine. Et toi?

\- Pareil.

\- Mais vous entendez comment vous parlez tous les deux! S'indigna Lady Stark.

\- Oui, mais on parle d'Arya, mère.

\- Hum c'est vrai."

oOoOoOo

"Ah, Lord Jaime ! Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Lock, un cousin éloigné, à leur arrivée à Castral Roc.

\- Eh bien Lock, cela faisait longtemps.

\- Mon Lord, dit-il en s'inclinant quand celui-ci descendit de cheval. Les Dames de la cour et la septa attendent avec impatience votre fiancée. D'ailleurs, si je puis me permettre, où est-elle?"

Jaime regarda en direction d'Arya, celle-ci le regarda en retour en haussant les épaules.

"Dans la calèche je suppose, dit Lock. Et toi jeune palefrenier cesse de rire ! Occupes-toi donc de mener les chevaux à l'écurie ! dit-il à l'adresse d'Arya.

\- Vous parlez à ma fiancée Lock, dit Jaime en serrant les dents.

\- Oups, veuillez m'excuser Lady Arya. J-je ne pensais pas que vous feriez le voyage à cheval ... Et, et...

\- Arrêtez, vous empirez la situation !" dit Arya avec un léger sourire.

Jaime remarqua que cela faisait bien rire Arya qu'on la prenne pour un palsfrenier, alors que n'importe quelle Dame aurait été gravement insultée.

Finalement ce mariage ne serait pas si ennuyeux!

Ahh ... S'il avait pu imaginer ça …


	6. Mais où est-elle?

**À 9 ans**

Mais où est-elle?

La septa ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Arya prenait un malin plaisir à la faire tourner en bourrique en disparaissant. Ce qui amusait beaucoup Jaime, bien qu'il n'en montrait rien. Elle lui faisait terriblement penser à sa soeur Cersei, lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Encore une fois, la septa se présenta à son bureau:" Lord Jaime", dit-elle en entrant.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il poliment, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Eh bien ... Comment dire ? Je crois que Lady Arya ne va pas bien. Elle est venue aujourd'hui pour la couture, et elle a ... travaillé.

\- Comme quoi, vous avez peut-être réussi à la motiver pour devenir une Lady.

Le lendemain, quand on frappa à sa porte, il fut surpris de voir un page entrer avec une pile de guenille dans les bras :"Un cadeau de Lady Arya,"dit-il en déposant "le cadeau" et repartant aussitôt. Jaime alla inspecter le tissu et vit un mot dessus.

_"Lord Jaime Lannister,_

_Puisque vous désirez tant que je sois une "femme convenable", je me suis donc mise à la couture et je me suis dit : autant vous en faire profiter._

_Voici donc un présent que j'ai réalisé pour vous._

_Votre__**très **_chère fiancée.__

_PS : à mon avis vous souhaiterez rapidement que je cesse la couture "_

Il observa "le présent" de plus près et la maudit intérieurement ! Dire qu'il allait devoir porter ça ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie.

Ahh ... Si elle avait continué d'embêter sa septa.


	7. N'est-elle pas adorable?

**À 9 ans**

N'est-elle pas adorable?

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'Arya offrait ses "créations" à Jaime. Enfin, création était un bien grand mot. Car elle prenait les pires guenilles qui traînaient et les cousait grossièrement les unes aux autres.

Jaime se retrouvait donc obligé de les porter au moins une fois, par "égard pour sa dame". Il les avait donc porté, mais il avait remarqué que cela embêtait Arya. Alors, il avait continué à porter ces horreurs. Elle passait ses journées à chercher et raccommoder les pires tissus du coin. Si bien qu'elle finit par comprendre, qu'il le faisait exprès pour qu'elle soit obligée de rester tranquille.

Le lendemain Jaime la croisa dans un couloir:" Vous n'êtes pas avec votre septa? demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Non, je vais chercher des serpillières, je n'ai plus de tissu," répliqua-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jaime croisa la septa affolée:" Lord Jaime, Lady Arya a disparu !"

Ahh ... Si elle n'avait pas arrêté de coudre.


	8. L'humour on l'a ou on ne l'a pas

**À 9 ans**

L'humour on l'a ou on ne l'a pas

Depuis qu'Arya avait cessé de coudre, elle disparaissait régulièrement. Sa septa avait d'ailleurs abandonné toute idée de lui apprendre à « être un Lady ».

Jaime ne s'en occupait pas non plus. La guerre dans le Nord lui donnait déjà assez d'occupation. Pourtant ce jour-là, il n'avait rien à faire de son après-midi. Il décida donc d'aller voir la septa, puisque celle-ci n'apparaissait plus continuellement dans son bureau : « Lord Jaime », dit-elle en s'inclinant lorsqu'il entra dans les appartements de sa promise. « Que puis-je pour vous ? » reprit-elle.

– Vous ne venez plus vous plaindre de Lady Arya, je me suis donc demandé ce qui se passait. La septa soupira.

-Monseigneur, voyez-vous je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre avec elle, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Vous n'avez qu'à l'attacher à sa chaise.

-Oh mais c'est une excellente idée ! » S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant de joie.

Ah… Si elle avait eu plus d'humour…


	9. L'anniversaire

**Cristalyn: Je te remercie pour ta review ^^ et pour ce qui concerne l'orthographe j'ai fait appelle à une Beta (les chapitres en ligne ont été corrigés)**

**À 9 ans**

L'anniversaire

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Arya et Jaime étaient fiancés, mais leur relation restait au point mort. A vrai dire cela ne dérangeait personne, après tout, c'était plutôt normal.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de la jeune Lady Arya. Pour cette occasion, elle avait disparu bien plus tôt, car pour cette fête de nombreuses Dames et Seigneurs de la région avaient été invités –par la septa bien sûr. Mais chose étonnante, Lord Jaime était aussi absent. Lock et la septa durent trouver une excuse pour renvoyer poliment les invités. Ceux-ci étaient particulièrement retissant à quitter le château sans avoir vu le Seigneur et sa Dame.

La nuit tomba sans que personne n'ait de nouvelle des deux disparus. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que deux silhouettes apparurent dans un couloir dérobé.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que pourrions avoir la même idée,» murmura Arya qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir passé la journée à cheval dans les bois environnants. Mais surtout d'avoir passé la journée avec Jaime !

« Que voulez-vous, j'ai toujours détesté ces fêtes, »répondit le Lord. Lui non plus ne s'en remettait pas, cette journée … avait été merveilleuse ! Il avait tellement besoin de sortir ces derniers temps, que faire du cheval l'avait libéré. Ils s'étaient rencontrés le matin même à l'écurie. Ils avaient souri tous les deux, constatant qu'ils avaient eu la même intention.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Jaime avait raccompagné Arya jusqu'à sa chambre, mais soudain il éprouva un malaise. Devait-il saluer sa Dame comme il se devait ou bien un simple « bonne nuit » suffirait ? De son côté, Arya était confrontée au même problème, elle opta pour la première option. Elle fit une petite révérence et dit un léger : « Bonne nuit, Lord Jaime.» Celui-ci réagit presque instinctivement et attrapa la main d'Arya pour y déposer un baiser.

« Vous aussi, passez une bonne nuit. » Arya récupéra immédiatement sa main en rougissant avant de rentrer dans ses appartements. Jaime partit tous aussi rapidement vers les siens.

Finalement, peut-être que leur relation avait changé…

Ah… S'ils ne s'étaient pas croiser ce matin-là…


	10. Le cadeau

**Désolée pour le retard! J'ai complètement oublié de poster hier - -'**

* * *

**À 10 ans**

Le cadeau

Le lendemain, la septa fut soulagée de constater qu'Arya était de nouveau dans sa chambre.

Pour une fois Arya resta tranquille. La cause était la montagne de présents que lui avait laissé les invités de la veille, et accessoirement sa septa qui avait verrouillé la porte.

Pour son plus grand malheur elle dut essayer toutes les robes, colliers et bijoux qu'elle avait reçu, ainsi que regardait toutes les étoffes.

De son côté, Jaime fut accueilli chaleureusement par Lock. Mais il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait pas fait de cadeau à Arya. Il se souvint de la veille et prit un parchemin qu'il lui fit envoyer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle descendit dans la cour suivit de très, très près par sa septa. Elle y vit Lock tentant de tenir un jeune cheval, elle s'adressa à lui : « Ser Lock, savez-vous pourquoi Lord Jaime m'a demandé de venir ?

-Pour votre cadeau, »dit-il en tendant les rênes à Arya. Celle-ci se mit à sourire gaiement tandis que sa septa était épouvantée.

Ah… S'il y avait pensé plus tôt…


	11. Qui sont-ils?

**Merci à Cristalyn ^^ pour sa review**

**À 10 ans**

Qui sont-ils ?

Les jours s'écoulaient tranquillement, mais un matin au réveil, une pensée vînt taquiner Arya : qui est réellement Lock ? Et comment s'appelle sa septa ?

Elle avait beau chercher, elle en revenait au même point. Lock était un cousin de Jaime, mais de quelle branche ? Et même en creusant son esprit au plus profond, le nom de sa septa ne voulait pas revenir. Elle espéra que ce trouble cesse au cour de la journée mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle décida donc d'y remédier.

Elle s'évada discrètement de ses appartements pour rejoindre les cours inférieures, où était généralement Lock. Elle traversa plusieurs couloirs, dévala les escaliers. Elle arrivait à son but, quand une main lui attrapa l'épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna brutalement, elle se retrouva face à son « agresseur ». Elle fut bien plus surprise de voir que cette main appartenait à Jaime.

« Lady Arya, pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris de vous voir hors de vos appartements ?

-Parce que ma septa vous l'a dit ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Elle vous cherche… comme d'habitude à vrai dire ! Mais que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Hum … Je viens voir Lock.

-Ah bon, dit Jaime soupçonneux, et pourquoi donc ?

-J'avais une question, demanda Arya légèrement mal-à-l'aise par le ton employé de celui-ci.

-Je peux peut-être vous aider ?

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle franchement.

-Pardon ?

oOoOoOo

Jaime ne s'attendait pas à ça : passer l'heure à parler de sa famille avec Arya. Il lui avait expliqué que Lock était le fils d'un cousin de Lord Tywin. Mais il avait dut avouer, qu'il ne savait pas le nom de la septa. Cela avait bien fait rire Arya.

Ah… S'ils avaient pu élucider ce mystère.

* * *

**Une petite review? Un avis? Des conseils? Je suis preneuse aller y! ^^**


	12. Le chantage

**À 10 ans**

Le chantage

Six mois s'étaient écoulés sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Pourtant les mauvaises habitudes n'avaient pas disparu. Cette fois Jaime était obligé d'agir : la septa commençait à perdre ses cheveux et à délirer … Ce qui devenait particulièrement inquiètent ! Il dut se résigner à convoquer Arya dans son bureau et à lui passer un sermon.

Elle se trouvait donc assise en face de lui à regarder le sol.

« Bien, Lady Arya, je suppose que vous vous doutez de la cause de votre présence ici, dit-il.

-J'ai une petite idée, murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne peux tolérer vos « disparitions » plus longtemps, en tout cas votre septa ne peut pas. Et cela risque, à l'avenir, de nuire à la réputation de la famille Lannister qui est … votre future famille. De ce fait, toutes vos sorties à cheval seront proscrites si vous manquez un seul de vos cours ! »Déclara-t-il.

Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de se décider à parler : « À la condition que je puisse apprendre le maniement des armes ! S'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien vous aurez une heure d'entraînement »

Elle ouvrit la bouche.

« C'est tout ! Mais si vous arrivez à satisfaire votre septa je vous rajouterais quelques heures.

-Bien, grogna-t-elle.

-Vous pouvez maintenant rejoindre vos appartements, termina-t-il. »

Elle partit en bougonnant. Quant à Jaime, il ne cesserait jamais d'être surpris par cette petite demoiselle.

Ah… S'il y avait pensé plus tôt…


	13. La jeune femme aux deux visages

**Je remercie Nomie et OmbreGlace pour leur reviews ^^**

* * *

**À 10 ans**

La jeune femme aux deux visages

Au détour d'un couloir, l'attention du Jeune Lion fut attirée par un rire qu'il avait déjà entendu à plusieurs reprises. Il regarda dans la direction d'où provenait le son. Il put voir Arya accompagnée de sa septa et de deux dames de compagnie en train de jouer de la musique au milieu d'une cour du château.

Il s'appuya contre un pilier et observa. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'Arya sache si bien jouer de la harpe. Il observait ses petites mains blanches courir sur les cordes avec une agilité déconcertante. Il les regardait aller et venir quand son regard se porta sur ses épaules. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua elle portait une robe très féminine pour une fois et soudain quelque chose le frappa. Ce n'était déjà plus une enfant, ses courbes commençaient doucement à s'arrondir. Il se gifla mentalement : c'était encore une enfant. Puis il reprit son chemin.

Une fois arrivé à son bureau, il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait voir la cour où se trouvait Arya, mais il déchanta vite. Le tableau qui s'offrait à lui avait bien changé : Arya avait revêtu une tenue beaucoup moins féminine et était maintenant couverte de poussière à cause de son entraînement. Il soupira. Après tout cela ne pouvait pas durer…

Ah… Si elle avait vraiment changé…


	14. Pendant ce temps

**À 10 ans**

Pendant ce temps

« Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe, Majesté ? Demanda Talisa.

-Je crois que Théon et moi, nous nous sommes trompés au sujet de ma sœur…

-Robb vous en êtes encore là ? C'était il y a plus d'un an… Soupira Lady Stark.

-C'est vrai, je n'étais pas encore marié, dit-il en regardant tendrement son épouse.

-En parlant de mariage, j'espère que cette guerre sera finie avant qu'ils ne marient Arya avec le Régicide.

-Votre fille a 10 ans. Cela ne devrait pas arriver avant au moins deux ou trois ans, d'ici là la guerre devrait avoir pris fin, dit la jeune reine

\- Puisse les Dieux vous donnez raison, murmura Lady Stark. »

oOoOoOo

Sansa avait longuement observé cette tâche. Cette tâche qui marquait la fin du peu de liberté qui lui restait. Elle pensait à Winterfell, à ses parents, ses frères et sa sœur. Elle rêvait de retrouver l'innocence qu'elle possédait à l'époque où elle était encore avec eux. Elle aimerait de nouveaux parler avec sa mère, voir ses frères grandirent et surtout, elle souhaiterait pouvoir de nouveau se disputer avec sa sœur. Tandis que la reine lui expliquait ses nouveaux devoirs, elle priait les anciens et les nouveaux Dieux pour qu'ils protègent les siens.

Ah … Si tout avait été différent…


	15. Une femme

**Chapitre en avance cette semaine**

**À 11 ans**

Une femme

L'année était passée avec une vitesse fulgurante à Castral Roc. Arya avait bien grandi ou plutôt elle était devenue une « Lady ». Sa septa en était ravie. Il se trouvait que contrairement à ses débuts, Arya était une excellente couturière. Alors que la broderie et les arts d'agréments, elle les faisait au strict minimum.

Jaime et Lock durent avouer qu'elle était une véritable combattante. Certes il lui manquait de la force, mais elle avait de bonnes bases et était techniquement parfaite. Mais pas seulement, elle excellait à l'arc, et à l'archerie montée. Même les gardes du château commençaient à la respecter pour ses capacités et pas seulement parce qu'elle était la future Dame du château.

Arya aussi sentait ses changements. Mais elle, elle les voyait d'un mauvaise œil. Sa poitrine la gênait pour tirer à l'arc et ses hanches ne lui permettaient plus de porter des pantalons de garçons. Mais elle sentait que le pire restait à venir. Cela se confirma un matin.

Elle essayait vainement de se rendormir, mais une sensation désagréable l'en empêchait. Elle changea plusieurs fois de potion mais cela empira. Elle sentait que le problème venait de son bas-ventre. Une pensée la frappa. Subitement elle craignit de vérifier si son idée était juste. Elle souleva la couverture et son intuition se confirma. Une tâche rouge souillait ses draps. La septa entra à ce moment-là. Elle comprit immédiatement la situation.

oOoOoOo

« Lord Jaime, dit la septa en entrant dans le bureau.

-Oui, qui y a-t-il ? Lorsqu'il vit que c'était la septa il soupira : Lady Arya a repris ses mauvaises habitudes ? Demanda-t-il las.

-Non, Lady Arya a saigné. J'ai fait envoyer un message à Lord Tywin. »

Jaime resta muet. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne remarqua même pas que la septa était sorti. Cette nouvelle n'annonçait qu'une seule chose : un mariage.

Ah … Si ce n'était pas arrivé ce jour-là …


	16. Le mariage

**Voici la dernière vignette de la partie 1. Je vais faire une petite pause, normalement je devrais reposter pendant les vacances ou à la rentré. Sur ce j'espère que cette vignette vous plaira!**

**À 11 ans**

Le mariage

La réponse de Lord Tywin ne se fit pas attendre, le mariage fut programmé pour le mois suivant. Jaime se doutait bien qu'il en serait ainsi, depuis que le mariage de Sansa et Joffrey avait été annulé. Arya été devenue une pièce maîtresse : Sansa n'avait pas d'héritier, ce seraient les enfants d'Arya les héritiers du Nord. Même si cette logique été bancale, puisqu'elle reposait sur le fait que Robb n'ait pas d'enfants. Mais il fallait aussi garder Sansa dans la famille Lannister ou qu'elle devienne une septa. Même si Jaime ne comprenait pas vraiment la logique de son père, il s'y pliait.

Mais ce qui le préoccupait vraiment c'était plutôt ce mariage, apparemment il n'était pas le seul : Arya ne sortait presque plus de sa chambre.

oOoOoOo

Le mois s'écoula avec une vitesse alarmante. Les futurs époux ne s'étaient d'ailleurs pas revus depuis l'annonce. Jaime se trouvait dans le septuaire qui été bondé de monde. Il en était presque à prier pour qu'Arya arrive à disparaître. La porte s'ouvrit lourdement, le silence se fit instantanément. C'est alors qui la regarda, elle portait une robe traditionnelle de Castral Roc : blanche, très longue, faite dans une étoffe de soie fine, brodée de perles et de fils d'argent. Il ne pouvait distinguer son visage sous le voile de dentelle qu'elle portait. C'est à Lock que revint l'honneur d'amener Arya à Jaime. Celle-ci avait du mal à respirer.

Ils prononcèrent les mots qui unirent à jamais leurs vies. Il posa son manteau sur les frêles épaules de son épouse. Il se rendit compte à quel point Arya était jeune en le faisant. Puis il termina la cérémonie en levant le voile, symbolisant la pureté de l'épousée. Arya garda les yeux rivait sur le sol.

La soirée fut longue. Tous les invités vinrent saluer et féliciter les mariés : Jaime essayait de parler le plus possible pour retarder l'heure du coucher, tandis qu'Arya s'en tenait au minimum. Elle n'appréciait guère toutes ces Ladies, particulièrement celles qui lui souhaitaient de porter un enfant avant la fin de l'année. Jaime avait le même ennui, beaucoup l'envier d'avoir une si jeune épouse qui pourrait lui donner de nombreux héritiers. Il avait un sourire crispé dès qu'on le lui disait.

Mais l'heure du coucher les rattrapa vite. Ils quittèrent la salle, sous les rires et les applaudissements de certains.

Durant tout le trajet Arya ne desserra pas les poings. Devant leurs appartements, elle commença à se mordre les lèvres. Ils entrèrent et un silence pesant pris place dans la chambre conjugale. Chacun partit de son côté pour se préparer à la nuit. Arya fut presque effrayée en se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas défaire sa robe seule. Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Jaime avait revêtu une chemise et un pantalon en lin quand il se rendit compte du problème d'Arya. Il voulut l'aider mais elle recula brutalement : « Ne me touchez pas ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Je voulais simplement vous aidez avec votre robe, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas idiote ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Si j'avais voulu vous faire mienne, je serais déjà en train de le faire. Ne croyez-vous pas ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant. Cessez de faire l'enfant, je ne vais rien vous faire !

-Promettez-le, demanda-t-elle.

-Je vous le promets, dit-il d'une voix plus calme. Maintenant laissez-moi vous aidez, finit-il. »

Elle acquiesça et se retourna. Jaime défie consciencieusement les lacets de la robe. Une fois cela fait, il s'écarta pour la laisser finir de se changer. Quand il revint vers le lit, elle était déjà allongée. Il fit de même. Il remarqua qu'elle scrutait le moindre de ses mouvements, et qu'elle s'était écartée au maximum de lui : « Je vous ai promis de rien faire, alors rapprochez-vous, vous allez tomber. » Elle s'approcha de quelques centimètres. Il soupira.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes à peine pour s'endormir.

Ah… S'il avait pu en être autrement …

**Partie 1 -fin**


End file.
